PTL1 describes a fuel cell, wherein catalyst layers formed on respective faces of an electrolyte membrane are not joined with gas diffusion layers, which are formed to be slightly larger in size than the catalyst layers, and part of the gas diffusion layers protruded out of the catalyst layers are bonded to part of the electrolyte membrane protruded out of the catalyst layers.